


Cute never felt so right

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Universe Alteration, a slow falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is this thing about Naruto and it is not strange, to Kakashi it is just cute. He really likes it.





	Cute never felt so right

**Author's Note:**

> Crossdressing Naruto just is it for me... one these days I'll get around to doing Kakashi but Naruto crossdressing is so wonderful.

Well when it came to knowing how long exactly it had been going on Kakashi simply did not know. He would have to ask Naruto how long and then that question could be divided up again. How long since others knew? When was the first time he stopped thinking about it and just did it?

And Kakashi did not really have to know how long once Naruto was happy he was good. He did need how long it was going on just like he did not need to know how long exactly Naruto had been ramen obsessed. Of course considering how Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina had eaten it, that might be genetics and osmosis. Naruto never had a chance.

How he had discovered it had actually been an accident. Until he had seen he had not known and it had been so casual that if he had not been a Jounin and noticed every little thing it would have slipped his mind.

The casual way his team had been and the way Naruto had so easily asked to borrow a nail colour and Sakura had given it without question as if it were a regular occurrence. Kakashi had not said anything then, he had done nothing more but observe how used to painting his nails Naruto was. He had done nothing more but watch how Naruto painting his nails was nothing new to Sakura and Sasuke.

To make up for his staring Kakashi’s next vegetable basket held a nail kit from a high-end store with different tools and accessories. Naruto had not said anything about it beyond giving him a smile the day after but Kakashi noted with a warm heart when Naruto took off his gloves after a hard mission and there was a tiny Pakkun painted on one of his fingers. Even then they said nothing about the whole thing but Kakashi did compliment Naruto’s talent.

X

After he found out it felt nice to see, it was so casual. So domestic and there was never any real fuss to be made it was just something that Naruto did. Something that was cute.

Easy to forget until you were reminded in the oddest ways. Naruto yelling for whoever to open the door because his nails were drying was not a frequent occurrence but when it happened never failed to draw him. Naruto had never been one for reading but he did like the nail design book Kakashi gave him, Kakashi had found the one with the most pictures as a step by step guide and Naruto adored it.

It was cute.

X

Kakashi knew the hairpin came in as a joke because it had been that mission that started it all. It had originally belonged to Sasuke an extra reward but the moment they left their client’s sight the polite smile had dropped from Sasuke’s face. He ignored his giggling team members and instead clipped back a piece of Naruto’s hair that had grown too long. “You can see better then dobe.” Sasuke had snorted.

The hairpin stayed, a simple silver pin with a rather large white flower, being presented to Sasuke it looked silly but on Naruto it fit and it was cute nothing to really make a fuss over it was just one of those things.

X

It was just a part of it, a part of team seven a part of Naruto and they just accepted it and moved on. It was not the main part it was just another facet of the whole thing but Kakashi liked it. It was cute, Cuter than plenty other things Naruto did and it made his heart warm in his chest.

The moment that he realized that the cuteness was more serious than he realized was when he had looked behind him after an afternoon by the stone. He had been feeling the cold rain but ignoring it lost in his thoughts. When it occurred to him that he was slowly drying but he could still hear the rain he had turned around.

The purple umbrella was not one he was familiar with but the man behind him he knew. Naruto was in his Chuunin vest, most likely back from a mission out of the village and the umbrella he sheltered the both of them with gave him the illusion they were in their own little world.

A slight shine of glitter was around Naruto’s eyes, he had his natural scent but covering it was the scent of oranges and lilies. A scent Naruto had started favouring after his return from training. He had grown up and in so many ways he remained the same. Just his back was a little broader, he was a little less loud and instead of being just cute he had become beautiful.

It was not the accessories, not just them alone although when he had turned up in Konoha with the stud rings in his ear after a mission guarding the Hokage he had surprised Kakashi. It was more than those things. It took talent to transform and sometimes things were just a pleasant addition. For Kakashi to have Naruto so close and so beautiful his eye had dipped to the red colour staining Naruto’s lips before he looked at the rain falling instead.

He had intended to pretend that lapse had not happened and planned to move on just as he had been before. He had allowed himself to forget about the type of shinobi he had helped train.

X

Part of Kakashi kept wondering how they went from Kakashi buying Naruto cute nail colours and praising him as a genin telling him how cute he was to Kakashi being kissed all over with Naruto’s lipstick leaving prints and marks.

And through it all, Naruto with his dark eyes and slightly smudged lipstick looked more than cute, he was simply gorgeous and just the thought of never getting to see him looking like that again brought panic to Kakashi’s heart.

There was a mirror across the room reflecting all their actions. It showed Naruto’s strong back tanned and not a single scar. Strong and every flex of muscle. It showed Kakashi too, the lipstick prints on the pieces of his mask not pulled down. His entire mouth was coloured red and under Naruto he looked almost the same he always did except he felt and looked content and the way he looked at Naruto… if it was that easy to see in the mirror it must have been gapingly obvious to Naruto for years.

Red looked good on them both, but maybe they could try another colour soon.


End file.
